A Mistake
by coathanger12
Summary: Mistakes happen. Even one time can do the trick.
1. Chapter 1

TRIS POV:

We did it once. Once was enough to do the trick. Now here I am 5 months pregnant with a small bump. Small but noticeable. I haven't told anyone. No one knew we were together. It was a mistake. He has moved on has a girlfriend and is perfectly happy. Though, I can't say the same. Sure, i'm over him but I still care about him. Now here I am with his child. When a knock hits the door reality snaps back to me.

"Coming." I shout as I grab a jacket from the closet to conceal the problem. I creak open the door to see Uriah.

"Hey!" He smiles at me.

"Hey, whats up?" I reply back to him.

"I was wondering if you were coming to the Zeke's party later?" He asks me.

"Of course." I give him a grin.

"Ok, see you there." He smiles back. Then leaves.

TOBIAS POV:

I have my hands wrapped around the wrong person. I don't want Leah, I want Tris. But I can't have that now can I. I gave her up 5 months ago when things got awkward after we did some things we weren't prepared for. She was sixteen for goodness sake. I should've known better but we were both wrapped up in never seeing each other again. I'm going to Zeke's party tonight so hopefully I will see her there.

Tris POV (PARTY):

I arrive at the party trying my best to conceal the bump that has formed on my abdomen.

"TRIS! Glad you could make it! Want me to take your jacket?" Zeke walks over to me.

"NO!" I say maybe a little harsh.

"Ok! Come over here." He walks over to a table which sits Uriah, Will (Yes he is still alive), and the one and only Tobias.

"You remember Four right?" Zeke slurs a little bit.

"Yes Zeke. Its nice to see you again." I give Tobias a fake smile.

"Nice to see you again too." Tobias says back to me.  
"Tris! There you are!" Christina shouts across the room. She walks up to me and hands me a glass which I think has vodka in it.

"Drink up." Christina gives me a grin.

"No thanks." I push back the drink sadly. Damn.

"What? You always drink." Christina gives me a confused look.

"Not tonight. So whats up with you guys?" I change the subject. Looking over at Tobias concerned face.

"Nothing much, might break up with Leah but thats it." Tobias shrugs.

"What? You guys are perfect!" Christina spits a little of her drink out.

"She's not the one." Tobias says.

"Whatever Four, I always knew you were a dumbass. God Tris why are you still wearing a jacket." Christina reaches for the zipper and pulls it down before I can reach her hand. Everyone gasps at the bump on my front. Especially Tobias. I feel the tears and run out.

TOBIAS POV:

"Didn't see that one coming." Christina says to drunk to realize whats going on.

"She's pregnant? By w?" Uriah asks.

"I-I don't know but I'm going to get her." With that I push my chair away and go and find Tris.

I find her sitting by the chasm.

"Were you were ever planning to tell me about this?" I ask her trying not to get angry.

"No... you were just so happy. I couldn't ruin it." Tris' soft voice rings out.

"One time did the trick didn't it?" I put my hands in my head.

"I'm not keeping it... I don't want a kid right now. For goodness sake i'm 16 and pregnant with an 18 year olds son. I'd ruin both of our lives if I kep-." I reached out and put my lips against hers. I deepen the kiss as she wraps her arms around my waist. "We'll get through this I knoe we will." I whisper into her ear.

"Tobias... I missed you so much." She says as she rests her head on my chest.

"Same here." I kiss her forehead and put my hand on her stomach. "We're a family. No matter what."


	2. Chapter 2

TRIS POV:

Tobias takes me back to my room. He says goodnight to me and heads back to the party. My secret was out. Something I had been hiding for months was now out. I know my close friends won't judge me but I worry about the strangers. I'm sure I will get cold glares from people. They'll probably be thinking, How did a perfect little Abgentation get knocked up at sixteen. For god's sake she just passes initiation! But the person I worry most about finding out is Eric. What will he do if he finds out I'm pregnant and the father is Tobias. I don't even want to imagine what would happen to Tobias. He would certainly be kicked out. Factionless. I could never let anything happen to him. But when the baby is born will people be able to see into the small child's eyes and see Tobias? The thoughts fry my brain and bring my eyelids to a close. I enter a restless sleep on the hard couch.

TOBIAS POV:

I was going to be a father. The thought of me having to raise a small human being scared me to death. The only thing that calmed me was knowing Tris was going to give it away. Of course someday I wanted a family but not now. I was Tris's teacher for goodness sake. Everyone would freak if they found out. I headed back to the party and went to the table where Zeke, Uriah, Will, and Christina were sitting.

"Dude, I can't believe she's pregnant." Uriah calls out.

"I wonder who the father is." Will says. These comments get me on edge.

"I always knew she was a bad girl but never a slut." Zeke laughs drunkenly. That comment puts me on the tipping point.

"You guys don't know what she has been through! She is not a slut! We all have sex and we all know what sex leads too! Babies! So stop talking about Tris like that because you have no right!" I yell, I knew I shouldn't have once Uriah said.

"Your the father aren't you?"

I groan and place my brown hair in my rough hands. "Yes." I whisper.

"Woah I would've never guessed." Will says. Christina's passed out on the couch so she doesn't join in on the conversation.

"It was one time, after initiation. We were drunk it was a mistake, we gave in when we knew we shouldn't. You guys can't tell anyone though!" I says.

"Totally dude we got your back." Zeke slaps my back and gets up to go find someone decent he can hookup with. I decide to go back to check on Tris. I open the door to find her on the couch. I smile and place my hands under her small figure. I carefully place her on the bed. When I try to reach away she mumbles. "Stay with me." I slowly back away knowing the consequences but I realize she wants me there as protection. I climb on the bed and place my arm around her waist. I rest my hand on her growing stomach. She snuggles into my neck and breathes heavily. I slowly close my eyes and wait for more drama to come tomorrow.

**I was going to make this a one shot but hey I got into it! If you like it please review and if you like Ezria make sure to go check out my other stories! Thank You!**


End file.
